


Spock

by OfComplimentaryColours



Series: Of Doctors and Hobgoblins [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfComplimentaryColours/pseuds/OfComplimentaryColours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finds a tape he expects was not entirely intended for his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock

_“Spock. I, ah, I know I shoulda said this whilst you were still here but I guess i’m just a cowardly old man. Perhaps I was always a coward. Huh, I bet you’d already have that blasted eyebrow up by now. What was I sayin’ again? Forgive me for the tangent, but I guess that’s one thing I always liked about you, Spock. You never gave a damn about callin’ me out when you thought I was bein’ ‘illogical’. Hell, half of the reason I was ever on that bridge so much was on the off chance of an argument. Imagine that? Seekin’ out confrontation like no man has a right to. [Laughs] I guess, well, I guess what I’m tryin’ to tell you here is that we’re two sides of the same coin. Opposites in just about every way, and I suppose that’s why you always intrigued me. I found, much as you infuriated me and second-guessed every damn decision I ever made, that I couldn’t quite get enough of it. You know?  Hah, maybe you don’t with that Vulcan brain of yours. I know I always made fun of the ears, but I liked ‘em. As for that green blood of yours, well I hated to see that. I hated it ‘cause it meant you were hurt and I’ll be damned if I could keep calm in the face of that. I loved you, Spock. With all my bitter, sarcastic heart, I did. Pretty much since the day we met, actually. I suppose we had our differences, but I was always a sucker for a tussle; with words that is, I’m not Jim. Sometimes, I hoped that you’d notice, that maybe you felt the same way. It always dawned on me though; you wouldn’t let yourself feel even if you did. I could never have you regardless of how you felt. Not to mention why you’d ever want a wreck like me. I just… I can’t believe you’re gone. [quiet sob] I miss you, Spock. I really do. Not that you’ll ever hear this, but no matter how ‘illogical’ it is, I wanted it to be known that I loved you. Always will. [Sobbing cut off by communicator beeps] Well, Captain’s callin’. Guess I better pull myself together, old fool that I am. Goodbye, Spock.”  
_                   The tape finished, Spock took it from the computer, holding it in disbelief. The Doctor, Leonard, loved him? It was a foreign concept to him now. His memories of before were hazy at best, his katra having been stored in the mind of the very man who had confessed his love to a tape. A tape, he surmised, he was never truly meant to hear in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't sure if I was really going to upload this or not, but I figure, why not? It's not as much as I wanted it to be. Nor is it everything McCoy wanted to say. Perhaps I will make this into a series of drabbles but i'm undecided as of yet. Feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
